burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Extreme Hot Rod
The Carson Extreme Hotrod is one of the fastest vehicles in Burnout Paradise along side the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo. It is widely considered the fastest car in the game not because of it's Speed or Boost rating but because of it's special Boost mechanics. It is a far upgraded version of the Carson Hot Rod Coupe with a new boost system called Locked boost which works similarly to Speed boost. Instead of the Aggression, Stunt or Speed boost types Locked Boost can be used when the boost meter reaches its halfway mark. When the player hits the Boost Button the Extreme Hot Rod will boost indefinitely. The only way to stop boosting is to either crash or bring the car to a complete halt using the brakes. Criterion has rewired Burnout's vehicle dynamics system, so this vehicle handles more intuitively and drifts more realistically than any other vehicle. It is one of two vehicles released in the Boost Specials Pack along with the Montgomery Hawker Mech. The Extreme Hotrod has an incredibly upgraded engine and both front and rear spoilers to help stabilize it on the ground and improve traction, but the boost wheelie remains relatively unsolved from the original Carson Hot Rod Coupe. Unlike the Hot Rod Coupe, the Extreme Hotrod can actually be useful in some events such as races or stunt runs, and incredibly useful in Time Road Rules if one can safely navigate them. Marked Man and Road Rages are still risky, as the exposed front wheels make most crashes fatal. The Extreme Hotrod is the fastest vehicle in Paradise, and therefore can surpass even the Hunter Manhattan in barrel rolls when sent off a split ramp and in the right hands, and can outrun any car in Paradise City due to its boost mechanics. Description The Extreme Hotrod certainly lives up to it's name. Think ahead before unleashing the apocalyptic boost power. You'll need plenty of clear road ahead, and once it's on, it's on for good! How to Unlock The Carson Extreme Hotrod is included with the Montgomery Hawker Mech in the Boost Specials Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 640 . It can also be purchased separately for $4.99, €4.99, £3.99 or 400 . Resemblance The Carson Extreme Hotrod is based on a 1920's American roadster used in RatRod culture. However, it has highly exaggerated features. It also has a slight resemblance to the Hot Wheels car Way 2 Fast and another Hot Wheels car called the Fiat 500c. The Extreme Hot Rod, as well as looking similar to the Hot Rod Coupe, also bears some resemblance to the Gangster from Burnout 2 (Carson Grand Marais in Burnout Paradise), the Custom Classic and Assassin from Burnout Revenge and the Street Dodger from Burnout Dominator, but it is unique enough to look like it's own vehicle. Notes *The numberplate on the Extreme Hot Rod follows a similar pattern to the numberplates in Burnout Dominator, appearing as P-DLC-SHR, or 'P'aradise-'D'''own'l'oadable '''C'ontent-'S'''uper '''H'ot 'R'od. The name Super Hot Rod might have been the original name for the vehicle, which can be supported by the fact that the word Super appears on the front aerofoil. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *When participating in a Road Rage event with the Extreme Hot Rod, a Hunter Reliable Special appears on the road, instead of the usual Hunter Reliable Custom. *There is a glitch in V1.90. When entering the junkyard in Big Surf Island and picking this vehicle, the car reads "Hunter Extreme Hot Rod" instead of "Carson Extreme Hot Rod". *A few billboards on Big Surf Island advertise the Extreme Hotrod. On the picture, flames come out of the air intake pipes right above the engine, which is not entirely accurate to the in-game model of the car. *When you ignite the Hot Rod's boost, the exhaust pipes on both sides of the car lengthen, and the rear spoiler automatically adjusts itself to a different angle. Videos SmSGPCvZKm8 dx59h1Ftz1A U5Bihz34OjE See Also *Montgomery Hawker Mech *Wheelie